Rovinare and Lovi
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Romano has many names but almost all of them means same. Short fic and author's first in English. Slight Spamano. Rated because of Roma's language and author is paranoid about ratings.


Hi... I'm new here and I'm really shy but I thought I'll try. I'm been writting Hetalia fics in my native language past three years but this is my first in English. It's very short and I'm afraid I messed up it.

Please, if there is some serious mistakes, point them out and help me improve my English.

This is just short one-shot about Romano's names. I get inspiration from another fic and idea about Romano's names is not mine. I saw many other authors mention about how Lovino means "I ruin" and how it might be variation of "Rovinare" which means same... I wanted to write short fic about that. I hope it's okay! (Well, I kinda did it already...) I'm nervous, I'll start speak too much if I don't stop now. I hope you like the story!

**Hetalia is not mine and it'll never be. And Romano uses some bad language in this. **

_Rovinare_

We, who'll live longer life than normal humans, we usually have many names. Or not _usually_, we have _always. _Nobody who lives centuries like we can (if we're lucky enough) can get through of it without to getting some extra (and annoying) nicknames. Some of them (luckily) are forgotten soon but some (unfortunately) stay and stuck up with you for rest of your poor life.

I wasn't lucky.

I got my first name long time ago, even before I found my country name, Romano Italia. I was still a child and I remember nothing about my life back then but that day when blaming finger pointed at me and I was first time called by my bad name. (Was it woman or man who called me like that first? Human or a nation… I can't even remember.) And that name was going to follow me forever after (For my misfortune, I was going to live very long life… Damn it!)

"Rovinare!" I ruin. It was my name given by human who I can't remember. (And I don't even know what I did wrong! Stupid humans.)

Let's think about that how unfair life has to be when it give somebody name like that, name which literally means "I ruin"? I broke, I destroy, I…

_Rovino_

My second name was almost same. They just made it more manly when they found out I'm actually male. It seems somebody of those idiots got his brain finally working and I came up with that realization. I really wonder how I ended up with so stupid humans and how the hell I was able to survive.

_Lovino _

Just one of variations again and this time even more stupid. Really, I was unlucky enough to get so annoying name and then one idiot can't even say it right!

"Lrrrrovino?"

"Idiota, it's Rovino. Rovino!"

"Luvino?"

"No…"

"Louvino?"

"Ro-Vi-No!"

"Lovino!"

"Why you even… It's R! No L! How idiot you have to be if you don't get even that right"

"But Lovino, it sounds cuter like that!"

"Definitely not… Meh, nevermind. I'm tired of you. "

"Okay, Lovino!"

That name came to stay and before I noticed, it was became my official "human name". Lovino Vargas. It may be changed a lot from "Rovinare" but meaning was still exactly same. I ruin.

_Lovi_

Okay, I admit it. All my names are just variations of that one and only. I didn't tell it yet? Whatever.

Lovi. Only short form of Lovino and it was even given by that same idiot. Somebody just can't use their brains and call people by their real names. He said Lovi sounds cute. It sounds adorable like… (wait, you don't need to know that!) Lovi is easy to say and it's also easy to add those weird Spanish words on it (he really loves to use them around me. Only because he wants annoy me, I think.)

Anyway, he didn't stop call me Lovi even I asked (yelled) him to stop. For him I was going to be just Lovi. Four letters and that's all (plus those Spanish words. He also kept using them even I said I don't want him to call me by those words. He just smiled when I ordered him quit it. Smiled that stupid cheerful smile and called me cute. Again. Idiot.)

I have only one name which I like and that is my "country name". Romano Italia is enough to tell who I'm and it fits me best. I'm Italian just like I was Roman before old Empires felled down (It was really long time ago.) Romano means I'm from Roma, capital of all Italy, and Italia is country which I present together with my brother. Well, usually others use name Italy only for Feli. Even his name is actually Veneziano Italia. It's not like I care, they should just remember that I'm Italy too. Bastards.

But still…

There is one reason (and only one!) why I like to be called Lovi by that one Spanish idiot.

Lovi doesn't mean anything.

And he gave me that name.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! And sorry about mistakes if there was any... Please, read and review. I'll now go to hide in corner.


End file.
